The Genomics Core Lab (GCL) is a full-service microarray analysis and sequencing facility. The Core supports basic, translational and clinical research by providing DNA and RNA analysis services from experimental design and sample preparation to basic data analysis and training. Sample preparation services include RNA and DNA extraction from standard and challenging sources as well as sample quality control assessment. The functional genomics applications available are gene expression, array Comparative Genomic Hybridization (aCGH), microRNA, SNP, Chromatin Immunoprecipitation and methylation analysis measured with Affymetrix, lllumina or Agilent microarrays. Microarray validation by Real-Time PCR is also provided. In 2006, the GCL expanded its portfolio of measurement technologies to include Sanger sequencing as well as several Next Generation Sequencing platforms, the PGM from lon Torrent, two HiSeq2000 and a MiSeq from lllumina, a 454FLX and a 454Junior from Roche and two SOLiD5500 from Life Technologies. The availability of these different sequencing technologies enables high-throughput analysis Of a range of genomics applications, such as variant detection, epigenomics, transcriptome sequencing and more. GCL staff also provides basic bioinformatics analysis, training and support. The broad range of services provided by the Genomics Core has supported the research of 129 Investigators in/the past year. During the past grant period the work of the Core has contributed to 484 publications of researchers from 9 research programs. The Genomics Core was chosen as one of the Cancer Genome Characterization Centers and generated Agilent CGH data for 832 glioblastoma multiforme, 1179 ovarian serous cystadenocarcinomas and 244 lung adenocarcinomas. The performance and contribution of the MSKCC TCGA team (clinicians, scientists, computational biologists and genomicists) during the pilot phase helped the Institution obtain a spot in the actual TCGA project that started in 2009, as a Genome Data Analysis center.